


In A World Unknown

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mini Fic, honestly mostly fluff, some fluff some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Soriku Mini Fic Compilationthis is where all my soriku mini fics go! they are anywhere from <100 to a couple 100 words long each, compiled for easy reading c:any potential warnings will be listed in the notes of the chapter they apply to - though these will likely stay in grounds that shouldnt need them. let me know if any warnings need to be added!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will stay marked complete, but dont worry there are more to come haha

It happened, every so often, that Sora stole Riku away from the Land of Departure. It was never for anything important other than to shake the deep restlessness from his bones, something that was engraved so deeply he never quite healed from it. He knew Riku felt it, too, because Riku ran after him to the Gummi Ship with unspoken relief, and neither of them ever felt guilty enough to stop doing it. Riku was smart, no doubt, and he was adored by magic libraries for some reason, but even then there was only so much time one could spend shelved among the books before they turned to dust. Which would be horrible.

Still, more often than not, they didn't go on grand adventures. Exploring new worlds was _cool_ but it required things like _minimum amount of preparation_ and more time off than an afternoon. So they raced on familiar terrain, up and down the Mount Olymp one day and on their Keyblade Gliders through the streets of San Fransokyo the next. And Sora never felt freer, never felt lighter on his feet than then. Something in his chest swelled above the pulse of adrenaline with the feeling of Riku's hand in his and the sound of Riku's laughter in his ear, and he was sure he would just float away if his best friend wasn't holding onto him.


	2. Chapter 2

Corona is beautiful at this time of year. Riku, too. Well, Riku is always pretty. But the sunlight filtering through the tree tops, touching his cheeks while he laughs at something stupid Sora just said. That's something else.

His face lights up and his eyes shut from the sheer force of his grin, even though he already lost his baby fat. Because he trusts Sora, like Sora trusts him. There's nothing as pretty as seeing him let down his guard like this, when it's the two of them, sprawled out on a meadow with a stray cat they managed to befriend.

She's curled up on Riku's chest, purring up a storm. Nothing startles her, it's kind of amazing. Even when Riku's chest trembles with his laughter, she doesn't mind, just purrs a bit louder like she's competing with his happiness.

Well, he'll just need to make him laugh more then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post kh2 vibes

It's been so long since they were last together, and Sora finds he can't tear his eyes from Riku. He's taller now, hunched like he doesn't know how to fill out his form. His eyes are tired now, dimmer, but the smile he gives him is even softer than before. He hasn't seen this kind of smile before. It makes his heart flutter, fills him with the same lightness. He almost wants to touch it, but they're not like that anymore, are they? Those days are over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight riku pain vibes

"Say, then, why don't you go? Why don't you leave me behind?"

Sora didn't answer, of course. His chest rose and fell to the same rhythm of sleep, where he was safe from Riku's doubt. It snuck up on him, slipped in through the cracks in his ribcage and wound around his heart. Its fangs glinted with old blood, but Riku wasn't scared of its bite anymore. Indulging in the misery of poison was something he outgrew, tending instead to the less impressive blooms of trust and belief.

That didn't mean his thoughts stopped following his fears. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough to stop them. So he let them be for a while when Sora wasn't there to see them written on his face. He bolstered them with a deep breath in, then expelled them with a deep breath out; His own tide within the ebb and the flood of despair.

In a strange way, it felt good to lose himself to it, just a bit. Sora was his anchor, a steadfast reminder that Riku was in control here. That his choices had led to being able to hold Sora as he slept, that love and trust wasn't something Riku was nurturing on his own. He couldn't tell Sora everything; Neither could Sora tell Riku everything that was on his mind.

But maybe he could be Sora's anchor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora & Riku owning a home vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one! is in German. i cant tell you why hsadhjkshadkj

Es war Wochenende, und im ganzen Haus war nur das eifrige Tapsen zweier Paar Füße zu hören. Sora und Riku durchsuchten ihr Zuhause nach etwas ganz Bestimmten: kuschelige Gegenstände, und zwar sämtliche. Decken, Kissen, Bettbezüge – ja, auch Kuscheltiere und Kuschelpullover; Alles landete in dem ebenso kuscheligen Wohnzimmer. 

Ihre Traumfresser konnten dabei natürlich nicht fehlen, wenn auch sie nur in Plüschform dabei waren. Sora hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Plüschfiguren seiner Wundermieze und Rikus Vampkomori in Auftrag zu geben. Das bedeutete zwar, dass ein paar Unstimmigkeiten zu den Originalen vorhanden waren (schließlich musste ausschließlich unter der Verwendung von Soras Beschreibungen gearbeitet werden), aber das machte den Kuschelkumpanen keinen Abstrich. Im Gegenteil, ihre Eigenarten machten sie noch knuffiger. 

Sora hatte gerade seine Wundermieze auf den Armen, und diese damit ziemlich voll. Die schwarzen Knopfaugen erzeugten ein wundervolles Klick-Klack, als er mit seinen Fingernägeln dagegen tippte und zurück ins Wohnzimmer tappte. Da hörte er auf einmal aus dem Keller Riku fluchen und dann husten, während mehrere Kisten auf den Boden polterten.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ rief Sora die Treppe runter.

„Weitestgehend ja,“ antwortete Riku. „Aber an dem Staub werde ich ersticken.“

Er kam mit den Kisten die Treppen hinauf. Sora erkannte sie sofort, wurden dorthin doch die vielen überschüßigen Decken verbannt, die sich über die Jahre ansammelten. Freudestrahlend kam er seinem besten Freund entgegen.

„Du hast sie gefunden!“

„Natürlich, ich habe sie auch nicht verloren.“

Sora streckte ihm die Zunge raus, legte aber trotzdem seine Wundermieze beiseite, um Riku beim Auspacken zu helfen. Nur das Beste für die Bude!

Leider erlebten sie einen kleinen Rückschlag. Da die Decken schon so lange im Lager gewesen waren, hatten sie angefangen zu müffeln. Sie stanken ganz und gar nach Keller.

„Ich weiß nicht,“ sagte Riku. „Irgendwie kann ich die hier nicht gut riechen.“

„Ha ha,“ antwortete Sora, der sich das Schmunzeln doch verkneifen musste.

Der Geruch war so überwältigend, dass sie gezwungen waren, die Decken zum Lüften aufzuhängen und vorerst ohne sie weiterzumachen, wie sehr Soras Herz dabei auch schmerzte. Aber sie hatten mehr als genug Material angesammelt.

Der Verwandlung des Wohnzimmers in eine Wohlfühlwonne stand nichts im Wege. Nachdem der Morgen für die Materialbeschaffung draufging, wurde der Vormittag nun dafür genutzt, die Höhle aufzubauen. Decken wurden aufgehangen, Kissen zurechtgezupft, und Bezüge ausgelegt. Jedes Kuscheltier bekam seinen angestammten Platz. An einem Punkt entschuldigte Riku sich in die Küche, um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Das war nicht weiter schlimm, waren sie doch eh fast fertig. Sora arbeitete also alleine weiter.

Nach getaner Arbeit ging er nach draußen, wo der Großteil der Decken hing. Es war ein schöner Tag, der sich nach nächtlichem Regen von seiner besten Seite präsentierte. Das Gras glänzte mit Tautropfen, die Luft roch herrlich, wie es nach Regen üblich war, und eine Brise strich sanft um Soras Gesicht. Die Sonne schien verführerisch gutmütig durch die Decken hindurch und lud ein zum Nickerchen. Doch Sora musste sich ihrer erwehren – wofür sonst eine ganze Deckenhöhle bauen? - und so schüttelte er die Decken kräftig aus. Statt Frau Holles Schnee kam dabei nur Staub heraus, der schnellstens verflog.

Mit einigen nicht mehr so stark müffelnden Decken kam er wieder herein, gerade, als Riku ihn zum Essen holen wollte. Zusammen verteilten sie sie schnell, bevor es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war.

Mit vollem Magen und nach getanem Werk konnte Sora sich endlich einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen hingeben: dem Schlafen.


	6. Chapter 6

The closer they got to the main island, the more iron bands settled around Riku's limbs. By the time they docked and he lifted himself out of the small boat, he could barely move. His heart trembled in its rib cage prison.

This place, the Destiny Islands, was where everything culminated. It marked his fall into darkness, and it was where his Replica made peace with dying the day before what they had thought was the final battle. Growing up here, he of course had a lot more positive memories, most of them small, little things, like the days spent looking for seashells by the beach, or the feeling of sun-warmed sand under bare feet. None of them could compare in their individual weight and grandeur to the pain tied to the Islands, and yet, he could still call this place a home. Now he was here to face his mistakes – to give his parents the closure they deserved after their son's sudden disappearance.

Sora was at his side, similarly preparing to meet his parents. He gave Riku a reassuring smile when he caught his eyes. Compared to Riku, Sora seemed to be unable _not_ to move, jittering nerves filling him with anxious energy. Whether it was dread or anticipation... it was probably a mix of both. Sora had always gotten along better with his parents than Riku had.

Sora held out his hand to Riku. For just a second, an old fear flared up in Riku's chest, and he could see the curious and judging looks of the island folk in his mind. But he grasped Sora's hand. It was trembling and ice-cold. Finally, Sora stopped bouncing on his feet, but it only made it apparent that his whole body was shivering. He was scared, just as much as Riku was.

On this island, they weren't Keyblade Wielders, they were no Masters the island recognized. They weren't battle-worn heroes or fighters. Here, they were simply two scared boys.

Riku had to be strong. He steeled himself and squeezed Sora's hand.

"Together?" he murmured, his voice heavy as lead.

"Together," Sora answered, his voice almost shaking apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever realize you have to come home to leave it for good?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of cuddling vibes but mostly Riku's like "damn... naps kind of have a point"

Napping hadn't always been something Riku enjoyed. Pretty quickly, he had tired of naptime as a child, prefering to spend his time on something else. It took a while to get used to it, because Sora had very much treasured naptime and refused to compromise it even for Riku's sake. So for the first couple weeks after Riku swore off his midday rest, he'd walk over to his best friend's house to play only to be gently told by his mother that Sora was sleeping right now. He then either passed the time in Sora's room until he woke up or begrudgingly looked for another pastime.

Nowadays, though, Riku's body had decided that it would like that time back. He tired more easily, forcing him to either nap or spend the rest of the day exhausted. It wasn't the worst thing in the world – compared to Sora, who easily slept for hours if he wasn't woken up, Riku did just fine with short half an hour naps.

He didn't always go all the way back to his room to sleep. Every so often, he passed out in the Library's cradle, lulled by old bedtime stories. Other times he fell asleep on the couch in the common room, where he either fell victim to a prank or woke to a blanket draped over him.

Recently, though, something had changed.

"Heavy..." he groaned.

He no longer woke up alone. Sora was there, curled up next to him. Riku knew it was him without even opening his bleary eyes. He would only be able to see Sora's brown hair anyway. 

Somehow, no matter how Riku fell asleep, he woke up entangled with Sora. His head was tucked under Riku's chin, resting right over his heart, and he had wrapped an arm around Riku's waist. He was unbelievably warm where he was pressed to Riku's sleep-warm skin. Each exhale ghosted over Riku's exposed collarbone, making goosebumps line his arms.

After all these years, they still fit so well together. Something deep inside Riku was incredibly smug, though he sought to stifle it. They had frequently cuddled as small kids before Riku put an end to that. And yet, they had almost seamlessly come back together again. Sora still fit into his arms like he belonged there. Riku, at least, wanted him there. Not that he would tell Sora that, who found his way there all on his own.

Right now, however, as much as he loved having Sora close, there was a problem. His limbs ached to be moved – his hip in particular was starting to really hurt – and his tongue felt like velvet in his mouth. He pried his eyes open and gently shook Sora's shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Sora only grumbled and curled further into him. Riku nudged him again. He would leave Sora be if his friend wasn't the clingiest creature known to man while asleep.

When Sora began to stir, but was still obviously reluctant to wake up, Riku wormed a cold hand under his shirt and with a squeak Sora shot up.

"That's mean, Riku!" he accused, the words coming out all jumbled. He wiped a hand over his mouth and then wiped the drool on Riku's shirt, the bastard.

Riku shrugged, as well as he could in this position. "Get up, you potato. My hip hurts."

"I was having a really good dream," Sora complained, climbing off of the couch.

"You always have good dreams," Riku said with a laugh.

"Only when you're there," Sora shot back, a grin on his face.

A blush gleefully spread over Riku's face.

"Oh, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this as part of this month's mini fic requests c: you can find that in the work for February, but i wanted to have all my soriku mini fics in one place so it's here too


	8. Chapter 8

It was early noon when somebody entered the Library.

_Just a moment_ , Riku thought, his gaze flitting over the bookshelf,  _then I'll check who came in_ .

The book he was searching for had to be somewhere around here. But if he looked away now, he'd lose his thread and have to start anew. Whoever it was, the Library didn't object to their presence, so Riku wasn't too worried, either. It was probably Naminé, who had also taken a liking to this place. It was quiet, tucked away from the more sociable rooms, and it boasted more books than any one of them could hope to read in a lifetime. How it kept its inventory updated, however, was a mystery none of them had unravelled yet.

"Riku?"

"Over here," he called absentmindedly, so distracted that he didn't notice that the voice hadn't sounded like Naminé's at all.

He was getting closer to that book. It was as elusive as trying to hold onto a dream after waking up – fitting, as it dealt with the same topic. Riku figured it was in part his responsibility to educate himself about dreams and related things, being a Dream Eater and all. Who else was as closely connected to the matter as he was?

Footsteps came to a halt in the aisle that he was in. The ever-present, slow thrumming of magic rose in greeting and nudged Riku's awareness away from the shelf, though his hand stayed over the row his eyes had just skimmed. He only spared a glance to his side.

"Hi, Sora," he said, a smile worming its way on his face.

"Find anything interesting?" Sora answered in lieu of a proper greeting. He walked over to Riku, looking over his shoulder to glimpse at the shelf. Riku followed his gaze and frowned – this wasn't the right book.  _Dreamy Destiny_ decidedly did not sound like the one he was looking for.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Will you read to me again when you do?"

Sora put his hands on Riku's shoulders to steady himself and stood on his tip toes to get a better look. The warmth of his hands eased some of the tension in Riku's shoulders that he hadn't noticed. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Not sure it's interesting to you," he muttered.

Sora's touch was a bit distracting, to be honest. Riku was acutely aware of the Dream Eater embleml engraved in his back, though he wasn't sure if it was actually visible in the waking world, especially when Sora was awake. The emblem almost hummed at their closeness, pulsing faintly in unison with Riku's heart.

"Then you could read it at bedtime," Sora said, stifling a yawn in Riku's back like the thought had made him tired. He let himself fall against Riku, sneaking his arms around his waist instead.

His heartbeat now lay right over where the root of the emblem was, where it bloomed into a heart. A shiver raced down Riku's spine at the warmth that spread from Sora's touch. There it was, a sign of his unconscious devotion, of the love that ran through Riku's core, and Sora touched it so easily.

"Riku?" Sora squeezed his waist.

Riku shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. I got distracted for a moment."

"I get that. So, which book are you looking for?"

Oh, right. The book. Riku had forgotten all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering why it's Library with a capital L, it's because i used it as a character in one of my other fics [(this one!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108875). it's a library in the Mysterious Tower!  
> this fic can also be found in my February mini fic collection


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss kirby air ride, it's a good game!!

Riku could tell that there was something on Sora's mind. It was pretty easy to notice, if he was being honest, because Sora had never learned to mask his tells. He kept fidgeting and zoning out, leading to Riku winning every match in Kirby Air Ride so far, when usually they were evenly matched.

But Riku couldn't figure out _what_ Sora was so worried about – all these years of being Sora's best friends hadn't turned him into a mind reader after all. Nothing they've recently talked or done came to mind, either. They had just come back from a visit to San Fransokoy, where they had spent a couple days exploring the city and hanging out with Sora's friends. So what could this be about?

Riku only had to wait until lap three of Frozen Hillside, their 15 th race over all, before Sora spoke up as they were gliding along a rainbow rail.

"Hey, Riku?"

Riku hummed, his eyes focused on the screen until Sora continued.

"Have you ever liked a boy?"

That made him glance over, confused by the question. "Of course. I like you, remember."

Sora blushed, moving a hand up to fidget with his hair before he startled and quickly grabbed his controller again. "N-no, I mean, any boy you  _like_ liked?

Understanding dawned on Riku at the same time that dread settled in his stomach. Despite of how often he had turned this question over in his head when he lay awake, the perfect answer still eluded him. Sora had never seemed all that interested in this stuff and so they had never talked about any of it, except to routinely express teenage disgust at romcoms. It saved Riku from ever having to directly admit how head over heels in love he was.

"Like, a crush?" he asked.

Sora nodded bashfully. They left the rainbow rail then, so Riku jerked his gaze back to the screen. The boosters on the path sent his Meta Knight whirling through the air, and internally Riku felt much the same. Neither of them spoke for a bit, concentrated on the race.

There were still some things he didn't know how to tell Sora. It wasn't that he doubted his feelings anymore, they were crystal-clear in his safely-guarded heart. Yet there had never been a moment where he could confess them to anyone but himself.

"Why do you ask?" he said, aware that he was dodging the question, but he had to know what suddenly made Sora curious about this.

Sora's Wheelie unceremoniously crashed into a wall.

"Oh! Well, it's just... I guess I was wondering if you know what that's like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic can also be found in my February mini fic collection c:

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading c:  
> you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)!


End file.
